1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connector and, more particularly, to such an electric connector, in which the terminals include signal transmission terminals and grounding terminals, the grounding terminals each having a protruding positioning portion engaged into a respective locating notch in the electrically insulative housing and maintained in contact with the metal shielding shell and forming with the metal shielding shell a grounding loop.
2. Description of the Related Art
During signal transmission of an electric connector, signal interference may occur. The interference may come from the internal static noises or external electromagnetic noises. In order to eliminate this problem, electric connectors with EMI protective metal shielding shell are developed. FIG. 9 shows an electric connector according to the prior art. This structure of electric connector comprises a housing B defining a plurality of terminal slots B1, a plurality of terminals A respectively mounted in the terminal slots B1 and adapted for receiving respective terminals C of a matching connector, and a metal shielding shell (not shown) covered on the housing B. The terminals A each comprise a base A1, a rear mounting tail A2 backwardly extended from the base A1 and adapted for fastening to a circuit board (not shown) outside the housing B, and a cylindrical front receiving portion A3 forwardly extended from the base A1 and adapted for receiving the corresponding terminal C of the matching connector. Further, after installation of the metal shielding shell, electric wires are used and soldered to the metal shielding shell and grounding terminals selected from the terminals A, enabling the metal shielding shell and the grounding terminals to form a grounding loop. This grounding arrangement complicates the fabrication procedure of the electric connector. Further, improper soldering of the electric wires to the grounding terminals may cause a false grounding.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide an electric connector, which eliminates the aforesaid problems. According to the present invention, the electric connector comprises an electrically insulative housing, the housing comprising a plurality of terminal chambers, a plurality of insertion holes respectively disposed in communication and alignment with the terminal chambers, and locating notches disposed in communication with a number of the terminal chambers, a plurality of terminals respectively mounted in the terminal chambers, the terminals each having a protruded positioning portion, and a metal shielding shell covered on the housing. The terminals include signal transmission terminals and grounding terminals. The protruded positioning portions of the signal transmission terminals are respectively stopped at the inside walls of the corresponding terminal chambers. The protruded positioning portions of the grounding terminals are respectively engaged into the locating notches of the housing and maintained in contact with the metal shielding shell, enabling the grounding terminals form with the metal shielding shell a grounding loop.